Sentimentos
by Freya de Niord
Summary: Aya x Omi. Omi guardava uma grande paixão dentro de si. Será que nossos desejos poderão se tornar realidade?


**Título**: Sentimentos

**Autora**: Freya de Niord

**Classificação**: yaoi, romance, lemon e muito muito açúcar!

**Pares**: Aya x Omi, Yohji x Ken

**Essa fic é dedicada de coração para minha amiga Evil! **

_**Sentimentos**_

_**Por Freya de Niord**_

****

Omi olhava mais uma vez o objeto de sua admiração. Nesse dia estava como caixa, o que lhe permitia uma ampla visão de todo o lugar. O ruivo estava arrumando as prateleiras, trocando os arranjos velhos por novos que acabara de preparar. Simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele.

- Omi! Omi? OMI! - ouviu gritarem seu nome.

- Hai? – respondeu sobressaltado

- Tá no mundo da Lua? – reclamou Yohji – Eu disse que preciso de uma ajudinha aqui... Isso tá pesado pra burro.

- Gomen, né? – e imediatamente foi ajudar o playboy.

O loiro sorriu discretamente. Quando o chamou, percebeu para quem o chibi estava olhando. E não podia perder aquela oportunidade de provocá-lo.

- Ei, Omi! – chamou casualmente, enquanto os dois terminavam de arrumar o depósito. – Você o acha tão bonito assim?

- Hai! – respondeu distraidamente, mas quando percebeu ruborizou fortemente – Hãã... Eu...

- Hahahahaha. Eu sabia! – ria satisfeito com a confirmação de suas suspeitas. – Você tá gostando do Aya, né?

- NÃO! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – mas cada vez que falava, mais vermelho ficava – Eu... Bem... Ele é bonito, mas... Quero dizer...

- Ihhh não tente negar! Já percebi tudo! – deliciando-se ao ver como o chibi ficava cada vez mais atrapalhado, cada vez que tentava se justificar.

- Mas... Eu... Quero dizer...

- Fica sossegado! Seu segredo tá muito bem guardado comigo! – disse ainda rindo, deixando o chibi ainda mais desconfiado da "sinceridade" das palavras dele. – Mas... Diz pra mim... Quando é que você vai se declarar pra ele?

- Não é nada disso! Você tá entendendo tudo errado. – mas as faces vermelhas diziam exatamente ao contrário.

- É... Quebrar aquele gelo não vai ser nada fácil... – o playboy continuava falando, como se o jovem arqueiro nunca tivesse negado nada – Mas tenho certeza que, com esse seu jeitinho, vai alcançar aquele coração de pedra... Aliás... Como será que ele é na cama? Hummm ... Dizem que essas pessoas quietas têm um fogo enorme dentro de si... – estava muito sério tentando decifrar esse novo problema.

- Yohji-kun! Pare com isso! – tentava fazer com que o outro se calasse, porém ele mesmo estava imaginando a mesma coisa.

- Ei! Chibi! – chamou saindo de seus devaneios. – Depois você me conta, tá? Afinal... – e chegou bem perto do rosto dele – Estou até curioso em saber como VOCÊ é debaixo dos lençóis... – saiu rindo, deixando um atordoado Omi com as palavras dele.

A verdade é que ele nunca teria coragem para se declarar. Sempre viu a figura do líder como algo inatingível. E, se fosse depender dele continuaria assim, somente o admirando de longe.

Mas ultimamente deu para sonhar com o ruivo. Sonhos aliás, bastante quentes, fazendo-o acordar ofegante e, na maioria das vezes, bastante excitado, deixando-o muito sem jeito.

**ooOoo**

Estavam em uma missão. Seu alvo era um importante mafioso da Yakuza. Estava sob forte vigilância e não seria nada fácil eliminá-lo. A luta inevitavelmente surgiu e não saía como planejado. Tiros pipocavam por todo o lugar e, se eles não fossem rápidos o suficiente, daqui a pouco a polícia surgiria.

Sorte que a mansão ficava em um lugar isolado nas montanhas e, por isso, de difícil acesso. O que se tornou uma vantagem para os rapazes, pois Omi cortara a comunicação por telefone e instalara um bloqueador de sinais, ganhando um tempo precioso. Até que a central notasse algum problema, eles estariam bem longe com a missão cumprida.

O que começou bem, terminou de modo inesperado. A quantidade de homens era pelo menos trinta por cento maior do que o previsto. Fato que retardou o progresso deles, gastando minutos preciosos. Por fim chegaram à sala de seu alvo que estava preparando-se para escapar.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou apavorado o mafioso

- Weiss! – falou Aya empunhando sua katana.

- Vocês querem dinheiro? Posso cobrir a oferta que receberam! Tenho muito dinheiro e influência. –enquanto falava, sua mão escorregava discretamente para dentro do paletó.

- Cuidado! – o chibi colocou-se na linha de tiro assim que viu o brilho do aço. Foi atingido no ombro caindo sobre o ruivo.

- Maldito! – Ken terminou o serviço, matando-o instantaneamente.

- Omi! – e Aya viu, com alívio, que ele ainda respirava. Fora atingido no ombro, não era nada grave, mas requeria cuidados médicos. – Vamos sair daqui. – e carregou o chibi em seus braços.

Omi não pensara duas vezes quando se colocou na linha de tiro. Ao ver a arma surgindo, só queria proteger a quem amava, sem pensar em sua própria segurança. Sentiu uma ardência em seu ombro, perdendo os sentidos imediatamente. De vez em quando, em sua névoa, lembrava-se estar sendo carregado pelas mãos muito gentis de alguém que murmurava algo em seu ouvido.

- Droga! – praguejou o loiro – Os reforços deles chegaram!

Todos estavam correndo para seu carro quando notaram a chegada de mais veículos pela única estrada que dava acesso ao lugar. Perceberam que não poderiam mais utilizar aquela rota de fuga, fazendo-os correr pela floresta fechada.

Dentro de pouco tempo, conseguiram despistar os homens que os perseguiram. Os primeiros raios de sol estavam despontando no horizonte. Pararam para descansar em uma pequena clareira, perto do rio.

Aya colocou delicadamente o chibi no chão, sobre seu sobretudo. Ele respirava com dificuldade, ainda desacordado. Felizmente viu que a bala havia atravessado o ombro, o que era um alívio, pois evitava o problema de infecções e maiores estragos. Tratou de estancar o sangue amarrando firmemente fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- E aí? Como ele está? – perguntou Ken bastante apreensivo.

- Não é um ferimento fatal, mas precisamos levá-lo para um médico. Yohji, conseguiu entrar em contato com a Manx?

- Sim. Eles estão enviando um carro para nos pegar na próxima estrada. – e indicou a direção em um mapa. – São duas horas de caminhada...

- Será que ele vai agüentar? – Ken ficou ainda mais preocupado.

- Ele vai ter que agüentar! – falou Aya. O chibi suava muito, com clara indicação de dor e sua temperatura subiu, indicando o início da febre

Com muito cuidado o carregou no colo novamente, envolto em seu sobretudo. O ruivo viu, aliviado, que ele continuava desmaiado, o que era muito bom, pois, acordado a dor seria insuportável. Os três caminharam pela floresta, superando os obstáculos.

- Quer que eu o carregue Aya? – ofereceu-se Yohji

- Não! Estou bem.

Durante todo o trajeto o ruivo não se desgrudou uma única vez do chibi, não aceitando o oferecimento de ninguém. Depois de mais ou menos duas horas e meia de viagem, viram o carro da Kritiker. A primeira providência foi levar o chibi até a clínica onde a Kritiker mantinha seus médicos. O jovem arqueiro foi medicado a tempo e estava fora de perigo.

**ooOoo**

Omi despertou aos poucos de sua inconsciência. A claridade da lâmpada ofuscou seus olhos que demoraram um pouco para se ambientar ao lugar. Viu as paredes imaculadamente brancas e a janela à sua esquerda, onde percebeu que era noite. Sentiu algo no braço e viu o soro que corria em suas veias. Também percebeu que estava em uma cama de hospital e olhou, com espanto, quem estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Já está melhor? – perguntou Aya com sua voz impassível de sempre, mas Omi podia jurar que havia um quê de preocupação nela.

- Sim... Obrigado... – sorriu debilmente. Seu corpo inteiro doía, principalmente seu ombro, que estava imobilizado por uma grossa faixa

- Ótimo, Ken e Yohji estavam bastante preocupados.

- Gomen, né?

- Não tem nada do que se desculpar, afinal eu é que tenho que agradecer. Salvou minha vida.

O chibi arregalou os olhos. Nunca vira o ruivo falar tanto. Sempre fora uma pessoa fechada, mesmo entre eles. Sua vida resumia-se em trabalhar na Koneko, visitar sua irmã e cumprir seu papel como justiceiro.

- Vou dar as boas notícias aos outros. É melhor descansar agora. O médico disse que poderá sair dentro de poucos dias e se recuperar em casa. - a voz nada tinha de fria ou autoritária, falava com preocupação com seu bem estar, muito diferente do tom do dia a dia.

O ruivo saiu deixando-o sozinho. As palavras dele ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. Não sabia como agir. Pela primeira vez, acreditou ter visto o verdadeiro Aya, antes que se tornasse a pessoa que era atualmente. Talvez o verdadeiro Ran?

"- Omi, Omi, não fique tirando conclusões precipitadas, afinal ele só foi um pouco mais gentil, nada demais." – pensava em silêncio, mas isso não deixou de fazer com que tivesse uma pequena esperança crescer dentro de si.

O chibi nunca fora tão paparicado ao chegar em casa. Ken e Yohji se redobravam nos cuidados para com ele. Até que Ken estava se saindo muito bem na cozinha, enquanto Yohji sempre lhe perguntava se estava precisando de algo. Aya voltara a ser aquela pessoa fechada, deixando-o muito mais confuso, sem saber o que pensar disso tudo.

Os dias passaram e pouco a pouco Omi foi se recuperando de seus ferimentos. Estava fazendo regulamente exercícios que seu fisioterapeuta lhe receitara, para recuperar os movimentos do ombro. Nesse tempo não teve nenhuma outra conversa com o ruivo, fazendo-o pensar se tudo aquilo não fora imaginação sua, fruto dos medicamentos que tomava.

**ooOoo**

- Omi! Você tá melhor? – perguntava uma outra cliente. Estava retornando à sua rotina diária. Sem a tala que imobilizava seu ombro.

- Hai, estou bem melhor! – respondeu educado como sempre.

- Puxa vida! Como esta cidade está violenta agora! É muito azar ser atingido por uma bala perdida... – falava outra.

- Mas agora está tudo bem. – sorria para todas.

Aquela noite seria sua primeira missão desde que se recuperara. Estava novamente capaz, acertando todos os alvos que se apresentaram pela frente. Dessa vez não tinha nada demais, tratava-se somente de um traficante em ascensão.

Resolveram se separar para cercar o alvo pelos quatro cantos. Era um grande armazém com quatro entradas distintas. Estava quase chegando ao ponto marcado, quando percebeu instintivamente uma sombra avançar sobre ele. Antes que pudesse reagir o homem atacou, fazendo-o desviar-se, esperando pelo golpe que não veio.

O homem estava morto aos seus pés, transpassado por uma lâmina.

- Abyssinian! – exclamou surpreso.

- Devia tomar mais cuidado... – disse aproximando-se dele, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto, onde podia até sentir seu hálito – Não suportaria vê-lo machucado novamente...

Assim como veio, afastou-se rapidamente, deixando-o sozinho e com a respiração acelerada.

- Aya... – sussurrou seu nome, parado ali, no escuro.

Quando se encontraram novamente, o ruivo não mostrou sinais de que aquela conversa aconteceu, retomando seu ar compenetrado. Omi ainda podia sentir o calor da proximidade dos dois corpos.

Estava pensativo, tentando colocar um pouco de ordem em seus pensamentos, sentando na cozinha bebendo uma chávena de chá, ali no escuro.

- Definitivamente devo estar imaginando coisas! – recriminava-se a si mesmo. Não sabia que atitude tomar. – Será que devo chegar e perguntar? Mas e se não for nada disso?

- O que está fazendo no escuro? – perguntou uma voz familiar – E ainda por cima falando sozinho? – viu o riso zombeteiro do Yohji quando ele acendeu a luz.

- Puxa! Nem ouvi você chegar! Que susto! – estava sem jeito por ter sido pego em flagrante.

- Nhé, eu praticamente fui derrubado da cama e acabei ficando sem sono. Uááááá, o Ken se mexe demais! – reclamou bocejando. – Bem... O que é que tá fazendo aqui, sozinho e no escuro?

- Nada! Só senti um pouco de sede e vim tomar algo. Quer? Acabei de fazer.

- Eu topo! – e pegou uma xícara no armário, servindo-se do chá. – Tá uma delícia!

- Que bom! Se quiser posso fazer mais um pouco...

- Pode parando por aí! Não adianta querer fingir. O que você quis dizer com tudo aquilo?

- Mas eu não falei nada!

- Cê tava pensando no ruivo, certo? – e teve sua resposta confirmada ao vê-lo corar – Ainda não se declarou? Tá devagar, hein?

- ...

- Deuses! Esse garoto é lerdo demais! Bem, acho que o Yohji aqui é que vai ter que dar um jeito! Pode deixar tudo nas minhas mãos! – falou resoluto.

- Peraí Yohji-kun! Não é nada disso!... – Omi estava apavorado com a perspectiva do loiro querer entrar em ação. Se ele resolvesse perguntar de sopetão, nunca mais seria capaz de olhar no rosto do ruivo novamente.

- Pode deixar! Não se preocupe mais! – e saiu da cozinha, deixando um chibi totalmente apavorado.

A manhã chegou e Omi nem queria sair da cama. Tinha medo só de pensar no que o loiro iria fazer. Pensou em um zilhão de coisas e não gostou de nenhuma delas.

- Que é que vou fazer agora? – e puxou o lençol sobre sua cabeça.

O dia acabou transcorrendo com uma rotina entediante. Yohji não tocou mais no assunto, para imenso alívio do chibi, que rezou para que houvesse esquecido de tudo isso.

Nesse dia, o chibi iria fazer o inventário da estufa, catalogando todas as espécies de flores que mantinham, enquanto Yohji e Ken iriam ao mercado comprar o que faltava, Aya iria visitar sua irmã, mas assim que chegasse ajudaria o chibi.

- Hummm... frésias, rosas, gencianas, orquídeas, margaridas... – um a um ia marcando o número de espécies, assim como as quantidades encontradas.

Estava tão concentrado que não notou a noite chegando rapidamente. De repente as luzes se apagaram, o que fez o pequeno praguejar violentamente, numa das suas raras demonstrações de raiva.

- Caramba! Será que foi um fusível queimado? – pegou a lanterna em direção aos fundos da estufa, onde ficava a caixa de força. Olhando atentamente não encontrou nenhum problema. Teria que verificar a fiação, para ver se não havia nada partido.

De repente uma figura apareceu diante de si do nada, fazendo-o recuar desajeitadamente, tropeçando em seus próprios pés, quando foi amparado por um par de braços muito conhecido.

- Aya! – o chibi imediatamente percebeu a quem eles pertenciam.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que está tudo escuro? – perguntou naquele tom de voz tão vazio. – Onde estão Yohji e Ken?

- Devem estar no mercado ainda. Foram comprar as plantas que faltavam. – só então notou o quão tarde era. Como se os dois adivinhassem que estavam falando deles, o telefone tocou.

Seguindo a precária luz da lanterna encontrou o telefone, ouvindo a voz do loiro.

- Omi? Tô ligando pra avisar que vou chegar mais tarde. O caminhão quebrou e Ken e eu estamos na oficina do mecânico. Parece que foi a droga da transmissão!

- Precisam de ajuda? – ofereceu o chibi.

- Não! Tá tudo sob controle. De qualquer jeito um de nós vai ter que ficar vigiando o caminhão que está carregado e eu é que não vou ficar sozinho. Avisa o Aya, tá certo?

- Ok. Mas me liguem se precisar de algo.

- Certo! Tchau!

- Era o Yohji. Parece que o caminhão quebrou e eles vão demorar um pouco... – o chibi falou para o ruivo.

- Mas ainda temos que encontrar o problema na iluminação. – falou Aya – Verifiquei que a casa e também está no escuro. E é só aqui, os outros lugares não tem problemas.

Durante a próxima hora os dois verificaram centímetro a centímetro cada lugar para encontrar o problema, sem sucesso. Chegaram a conclusão que teriam que ficar no escuro essa noite e amanhã de manhã chamariam um técnico.

Subiram para a casa. O silêncio reinava por todo o lugar. Sem os sons costumeiros da televisão, rádio, ou de pessoas conversando, pareciam estar em outro mundo. O chibi nem podia ir para seu computador ou cozinhar e Aya não podia ler ou ouvir música como gostava.

Não sabiam o que fazer. Ainda era cedo para dormir e nenhum dos dois estava com sono. Ficar no escuro no quarto e sozinho não era uma boa opção. Foram ambos para a sala, onde se sentaram no sofá, sob a luz tremulante das velas.

Omi estava nervoso. Não sabia que conversa puxar com o ruivo. Além do mais se deu conta que era a primeira vez que ficavam realmente a sós. Sempre imaginou esse momento e o que falaria, mas simplesmente agora estava sem ação. As palavras não saíam, um branco total em sua mente.

- Que hora para ter esse problema! Hunf! – Aya cruzou os braços no sofá, fechando os olhos, pensativo.

- É mesmo... – o chibi murmurou uma resposta. Ele não estava mais agüentando ficar assim e resolveu ir pra cozinha preparar algo para beberem – Vou fazer um chá...

O coração do pequeno batia cada vez mais rápido. As mãos suavam frias e nem conseguia respirar direito. O nervosismo estava tomando conta daquele tímido ser.

" – Calma Omi, calma!... Daqui a pouco os dois devem chegar e tudo ficará bem!" – tentava se convencer.

De repente sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada, fazendo-o derrubar o bule no chão, tamanho o susto que levou. Logo estava sendo abraçado por trás e sentiu uma respiração em sua nuca.

- Cansei de esperar... – e o chibi ficou arrepiado ao reconhecer a voz – Não agüento mais essa situação... – a voz estava rouca de excitação.

- A-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-yaaaa! – gritou assustado, ao sentir-se agarrado de modo tão íntimo

- Esperei que você viesse ao meu quarto... – enquanto falava beijava avidamente sua nuca – Você não sabe quantas noites de insônia por qual eu passei... Quantos banhos frios tive que tomar...

Omi não podia acreditar nas palavras que ouvia. Quer dizer que Aya gostava dele? De verdade?

- Quando você foi ferido, tive tanto medo de ter perder... Não sei o que faria sem você... – as mãos do ruivo enlaçaram ainda mais forte sua cintura, aproximando ainda mais os dois corpos.

- P-p-p-p-por que nunca me disse nada? – o chibi perguntou estremecendo ante os carinhos cada vez mais ousados dele.

- Não queria pressioná-lo... Queria dar a você o tempo necessário... Mas não posso mais viver sem você. Preciso tê-lo em meus braços – e o virou de frente, erguendo o queixo dele delicadamente até que seus olhares se cruzassem.

Naquele simples olhar, o chibi viu tanta coisa que estava escondida, não dita, cheio de promessas e sonhos. Também viu fogo, paixão e desejo, tudo ao mesmo tempo, sem necessidade de palavras.

- Ai shiteru... – o chibi não conseguiu refrear seus próprios anseios, perdido naqueles olhos ametistas. O medo havia desaparecido. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se suficientemente seguro em expressar o que escondia dentro de si por tanto tempo.

O ruivo aproximou os lábios dos seus, tomando sua boca, enquanto suas línguas brincavam, se conhecendo. Seu corpo amoleceu naqueles braços que o amparavam, sua respiração rouca, soltando um leve gemido, a cabeça inclinada para trás, ambos dançando conforme o compasso de seus corações.

Omi pensou estar sonhando. Não podia acreditar que o ruivo o abraçava daquele jeito, com tanta gula. Queria que esse sonho durasse para sempre. Seu corpo estava todo arrepiado com os toques daquelas mãos macias, que o exploravam habilmente.

- Te quero... Te desejo – disse roucamente em seu ouvido – Esperei tanto por essa oportunidade...

- Aya-kun...Eu... Eu... – não conseguia dizer nada, seus pensamentos em um verdadeiro turbilhão.

O ruivo simplesmente o calou, selando seus lábios novamente. Só que dessa vez, as mãos dele invadiram seus shorts, apertando suas nádegas, aproximando suas cinturas. Omi sentiu o quanto ele estava excitado e não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de medo... Afastou-se ligeiramente para respirar

- Aya-kun... Eu... Nunca... – gaguejou ainda mais, seu rosto vermelho de desejo e vergonha.

- Eu sei... Confie em mim... – o ruivo falou carinhosamente, tentando aplacar o medo que o chibi sentia, tentando transmitir segurança e amor.

Ao ouvir aquelas simples palavras serem ditas, suas dúvidas deixaram de existir. Sabia que ele nunca seria capaz de machucá-lo, que podia entregar-se a ele.

Simplesmente permitiu que aquelas mãos deslizassem por seu corpo livremente, finalmente rendendo-se. O ruivo percebeu o seu gesto e, sorrindo, um sorriso que nunca pensara que pudesse estar estampado naquele rosto, o beijou mais uma vez.

Sem que seus lábios se separassem, o ruivo o pegou no colo e o carregou até o quarto dele, onde não poderiam ser interrompidos.

Omi ficou impressionado com a figura imponente de Aya, quando o depositou na cama e ficou admirando-o do alto. O chibi sentiu-se encabulado ao ser objeto de tanto desejo e desviou seu olhar dele sentindo suas faces arderem de vergonha.

- Omitchi... – chamou-o carinhosamente – Você é lindo...

O ruivo sentou-se sobre ele, suas pernas ao lado de seu tórax, equilibrando-se e suas mãos hábeis foram retirando sua camiseta pouco a pouco.

A cada peça retirada o chibi sentia-se sendo devorado por aqueles olhos cobiçosos, sempre pedindo por mais até que nada mais restou. Nunca havia sentido-se tão exposto, tão vulnerável.

- Aya... Eu... também... eu... quero... – e timidamente tocou em seu suéter. Também queria vê-lo nu, tocar em sua pele, sentir o calor de seu corpo.

Não precisou completar sua frase, e foi brindado por um espetáculo e tanto. Omi estava de boca aberta quando viu o ruivo ficar de pé e em movimentos extremamente eróticos começou a retirar suas próprias roupas, banhado pela luz do luar. Nunca poderia imaginar que havia tanta sensualidade nele. O chibi não conseguia respirar e nem piscar com medo de perder cada gesto dele.

Após retirar sua última peça de roupa, veio em sua direção, sem tirar os olhos, até deitar-se sobre ele. Sentiu pela primeira vez suas duas ereções tocaram-se, seus quadris dançando, enquanto suas mãos entrelaçaram-se e ele atacava seus mamilos, devorando-os vorazmente.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! – o chibi gemeu alto, ao sentir pela primeira vez o contato de seus corpos.

Omi estava sendo bombardeado por sensações que nunca sonhara poderem existir. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante, seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

- Aya... kun...

Sabia que estava totalmente a mercê dele. Nunca ia imaginar que poderia ser tão bom, tão delicioso, tão...

Seu corpo enrijeceu-se quando sentiu suas pernas sendo afastadas e dedos úmidos procurarem sua abertura ainda virgem.

- Calma... – e relaxou ao ouvir a voz dele, permitindo seus dedos trabalharem, avançando pouco a pouco, invadindo-o pela primeira vez.

- Está... doendo... – uma careta de dor formou-se em sua face.

- Relaxe... – e mais uma vez sua voz tranquilizou-o e tratou de relaxar sua abertura, não impedindo seu avanço pouco a pouco.

- A-a-a-y-y-a-a... Dói... Onegai... – já sabia que seria assim, mas não pensou que poderia doer tanto.

- Shhhh – e a outra mão do ruivo pegou sua ereção de surpresa, acariciando gentilmente.

Dor e prazer começaram a se misturar. Eram tantas sensações intensas que ele não sabia se poderia agüentar. Logo o terceiro dedo estava em sua entrada.

O chibi arqueou suas costas para trás quando os dedos do ruivo o penetraram completamente, quando sentiu sua próstata sendo tocada pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele não sabia descrever aquela sensação que o tomou de assalto. Sentiu choques elétricos o percorrerem, seu corpo tremia por inteiro, não conseguia nem ao menos respirar.

- AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Imediatamente esqueceu-se de toda a dor que sentia, enquanto os dedos deslizavam para dentro e para fora dele, cada vez mais rápido e profundamente. Quando pensou que não agüentaria mais, que desmaiaria de tanta excitação, sentiu-se abandonado.

- Aya? – seu rosto mostrava decepção e pedia por mais.

- Ainda não é hora... Temos muito tempo...

Mal terminara de dizer, sentiu o peso do corpo do ruivo sobre o seu, onde a língua dele o explorava por inteiro. Fechou os olhos para perder-se no mar de sensações.

Omi estava surpreso ao descobrir que não conhecia seu corpo. Que existiam tantas regiões sensíveis, que simples toques e beijos quase o levavam ao ápice do prazer. Lógico que já se satisfizera sozinho muitas vezes, como qualquer garoto normal, mas era uma satisfação breve, que sua própria libido exigia, nada poderia se comparar com aquela experiência.

Pouco a pouco foi perdendo a vergonha e seus próprios toques começaram a explorar a pele alva do ruivo. Experimentou, tocou e provou cada pedaço dele demorando-se nos pontos que eram mais sensíveis, pois queria retribuir cada carinho recebido.

- Hummmm... – ouviu os gemidos do ruivo ao experimentar os mamilos dele, sentindo-os endurecerem, ficando vermelhos e sensíveis.

Suas duas ereções não paravam de se tocar por um só instante. Então o chibi tomou coragem o suficiente para fazer aquilo que tantas vezes só ouvira falar e sonhara em fazer.

Ante uma cara de surpresa que o ruivo fez quando o chibi o girou, ficando por cima, deslizou seus lábios para baixo lentamente, até alcançar seu objetivo.

Seus olhos admiraram a grande ereção à sua frente. Hesitou por um minuto, então avançou para experimentar aquele néctar que começava a sair lentamente.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – ouviu com satisfação o grito de prazer que ele deu ao sentir seu membro sendo sugado vorazmente, meio sem jeito, mas com muita vontade. – Omitchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

O gosto era meio estranho, um pouco salgado, mas, para ele, delicioso. Sentiu o membro crescer mais ainda dentro de sua boca. Começou a deslizar por toda a extensão, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com seus pêlos ruivos.

Estava adorando sugá-lo e aumentou ainda mais seu ritmo ao ouvir gemidos cada vez mais altos, até que foi interrompido por ele.

- Pare... – sentiu que as mãos dele tremiam e sua voz estava mais rouca do que nunca, dando um charme extra.

- Eu quero mais... – pediu como uma criança que havia perdido seu brinquedo favorito.

- Eu sei... – e sorriu ternamente, passando suas mãos por seu rosto – Mas não assim...

Por um momento Omi não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Ambos ficaram sentados um em frente ao outro, beijando-se mais uma vez, abraçando-se e descobrindo-se.

O ruivo o fez ficar de quatro, com os quadris arrebitados para cima. Separou suas nádegas, passando sua língua por sua abertura ligeiramente vermelha.

- Hummmmm... – seu rosto encostou-se na cama, rebolando sentindo aquela língua maravilhosamente experiente explorá-lo intensamente.

Então sentiu o membro posicionar-se na sua abertura começando a penetrá-lo lentamente. O chibi sentiu um desconforto ainda maior, mas dessa vez agüentou bravamente, pois sabia que seria recompensado regiamente.

- Agüente mais um pouco... – falou ao ver sua cara de dor – Não vai demorar muito mais...

- Eu... eu... sei... – respondeu em meio a dor – Onegai... Não pare... Aya-kun...

- Se quiser podemos ir mais devagar...

- Não! – respondeu alto – Não pare... Continue... Onegai...

Aya tomava o máximo de cuidado para não machucá-lo, lentamente avançando. Mais uma vez sentiu as mãos dele acariciarem seu membro, distraindo-o momentaneamente da dor.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou de prazer quando sentiu sua próstata sendo tocada outra vez. Mas dessa vez fora muito, muito mais intenso, o contato muito maior, as sensações multiplicando-se muito mais.

O ruivo começou o lento movimento de vai e vem, alargando sua abertura, tornando cada vez mais fluídos seus movimentos. O chibi começou a ajudá-lo movimentando seus próprios quadris.

O movimento de ambos tornou-se pouco a pouco sincronizado, até que pareciam ser um só ser, uma só pessoa.

- Omichi...- chamava-o enquanto o penetrava cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais selvagem.

- Aya-kun... – chamou-o também, sentindo seu prazer aumentar cada vez mais, em um ritmo assustador. Sua dor não existia mais, não se incomodava com o grande volume preenchendo-o, estava gostando e era tudo que importava.

O ruivo acelerou as carícias no membro do chibi, conforme sentia o ápice do prazer chegando rapidamente. Queria que a primeira vez dele fosse especial e inesquecível.

- Aya-kun... Mais rápido... Mais rápido... – implorava por mais, queria mais

Atendendo ao pedido, o espadachim aumentou muito mais seu ritmo empurrando seu quadril para frente, enquanto as mãos de Omi agarravam fortemente o lençol, segurando-se para não sair do lugar, gemendo cada vez mais alto.

- AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – o chibi gritou alto ao sentir os espasmos do seu primeiro orgasmo dominando-o.

Essa foi a deixa para que Aya chegasse ao ápice também, despejando abundantemente seu sêmen em seu interior preenchendo-o até escorrer por suas pernas.

- Omiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – também gritou seu nome

As pernas de Omi fraquejaram e caiu na cama, onde o ruivo o cobriu. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficaram assim, agarrados, inseparáveis, um só ser...

- Ai shiteru mo – ouviu Aya lhe dizer antes de fechar os olhos, dormindo abraçado a ele.

**ooOoo**

- Não empurra Ken-kun! – murmurou Yohji enquanto fechava suavemente a porta do quarto de Aya.

- E aí? Deu certo? Eles se acertaram? – perguntou ansioso no ouvido do seu koibito.

- Claro! Com esse plano que bolei, não tinha que dar nada errado! – falou orgulhoso ao chegar em seu quarto e de Ken.

- Que bom! Fico feliz pelo Omi-kun! – falou sorrindo.

- E eu mais ainda! – sorriu de modo enigmático para o moreno que não entendeu absolutamente nada.

" – Hummm... Será que o Aya colocou gasolina no porche?" – pensava com prazer sobre as coisas que estava planejando para os próximos dias, afinal acordo era acordo!

**_FIM_**

Evil taí minha oferenda! Espero que você tenha gostado!

Kaline, obrigada por betar a fic pra mim!


End file.
